Under the Same World
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION SORRY
Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei

I do not gain any profit by making this fanfic except my own satisfaction

 **Warnings : OOCness, gaje, typo, dan sejumlah keabsurdan yang lain nya.**

 **Leave the page immediately if the story does not satisfy you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading**

Gakushuu menatap horror telefon yang berada di genggamannya.

 _"Apa Pah?"._

Ayahnya yang sedang dalam dinas keluar kota tiba-tiba menelfon dirinya hanya untuk memberikan kabar yang mengerikan, menurut dirinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak mengalami ketulian, tapi ya kau mendengarku dengan jelas Asa- ah, Gakushuu-kun", jawab seseorang diseberang telefon. "Kau akan menikah dengan anak dari Keluarga Nakamura, sesuai dengan wasiat dari mendiang kakekmu, dan aku sendiri yang akan memastikan hal itu terjadi", lanjutnya.

Apa yang tidak lebih mengerikan saat dirimu hanya ditelfon untuk diberitahu bahwa dirimu akan menikah dengan cara perjodohan?

Semua orang yang waras pasti langsung menolaknya. Gakushuu yang termasuk di dalam kelompok orang waras langsung menolak, "Tapi pah," ia mencoba menolak dengan membuat alasan yang logis, "Bagaimana kalau saat membuat surat wasiat, Kakek sedang tidak sadar? Bagaimana bisa Papah juga langsung menyetujui surat wasiat dari Kakek? Ini mengenai hidupku, tidak ada yang berhak mengaturnya. Tidak juga kau", cetus Gakushuu.

"Iya aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Gakushuu-kun. Tapi, seorang kakek juga ingin yang terbaik bagi cucunya. Begitupun dengan aku sebagai orang tuamu", Gakushuu mendengar ayahnya menghela napas diseberang. Semenjak lulus SMP, dan ayahnya diberhentikan menjadi kepala sekolah, Asano Gakuho sudah tidak lagi memberikan tekanan bagi anaknya, sehingga membuat ketegangan diantara mereka berdua menurun drastis.

"Kuharap kau pulang Jumat sore besok untuk menemui calonmu, sekaligus mengatakan keberatanmu. Jaa", telefon diputuskan secara sepihak. Yap, penolakan yang sia-sia.

 _Oh Tuhan._

Gakushuu langsung membenturkan kepala ke atas meja belajarnya. Ide untuk terjun dari jendela apartemennya yang terletak di lantai dua puluh lima terlihat menyenangkan saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Well,_ siapa yang tidak mengenal Asano Gakushuu? Ketua OSIS, sedari SMP hingga SMA, serta anak dari ketua yayasan dari sekolahnya tersebut, Asano Gakuho. Laki-laki yang berhasil menempati nilai tertinggi saat ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang diadakan setahun yang lalu. Yah, meskipun dirinya memilih jurusan HI, jurusan yang sama dengan Akabane Karma, tapi Gakushuu bisa menjawab setiap soal dengan benar.

Murid teladan yang selalu berebut tempat untuk menduduki peringkat pertama dengan Akabane Karma (lagi), rivalnya.

Dirinya mudah dikenali karena memiliki rambut berwarna jingga serta matanya bermanik violet. Berwajah tampan, pintar, serta kaya raya menjadi point plus tersendiri bagi Gakushuu untuk bebas memilih perempuan yang akan dipilihnya untuk menyandang Nyonya Asano berikutnya. Sialnya sekarang sudah tidak bisa, karena ayahnya sendiri dengan sikap seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah dijodohkan. Juga, tolong ingatkan ayahnya bahwa putra semata wayangnya ini baru berusia 19 tahun.

 _'Crap, lelucon macam apa itu?' ,_ batinnya mengeluh sembari mengingat percakapan dengan ayahnya tadi malam.

 _Ping._

Bunyi dentingan telefon membuyarkan lamunannya saat mata kuliah pertama hari itu berlangsung. Sebuah email masuk yang berasal dari ayahnya.

 _'Kuharap kau tidak lupa untuk pulang ke rumah Jumat ini, Gakushuu-kun. Kita akan bertemu dengan calonmu malamnya. Apa kau mau kukirimkan fotonya?'_

Gakushuu langsung mengabaikan sebuah email singkat yang langsung membuat pagi indahnya menjadi berantakan. Dirinya mulai berfikir, sejak kapan ayahnya bersikap aneh begini?

 _Oh Tuhan' ,_ erangnya dalam hati. ' _Beri hamba-Mu ini kekuatan'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jumat, hari yang telah dinanti semua orang telah tiba. Setelah kegiatan mereka yang menguras otak dan juga tenaga selama seminggu itu, akhirnya tiba hari libur yang bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran semua orang.

Yah, semua orang menantikan Jumat yang akhirnya datang. Kecuali, satu pemuda yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Asano Gakushuu.

Jujur saja, ia belum siap mengenai perihal bertemu calon istrinya itu. Calon istri? Selama 19 tahun Gakushuu hidup, dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran dan sekarang dia sudah punya calon istri. Panggil dia menyedihkan atau apa, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia punya alasannya tersendiri tahu. Jujur saja, belum ada seorang perempuan yang mampu menarik hatinya yang sudah dingin itu. Dirinya kan tidak seperti temannya si playboy itu.

Tidak terduga. Pikiran aneh seputar calon istrinya mulai muncul dipikirannya.

Bagaimana kalau calonnya itu memiliki tanduk di kepalanya, atau rambutnya adalah kumpulan ular berbisa seperti Medusa, mulai membayangi pikiran Gakushuu setelah semalaman dirinya marathon film di apartemennya.

Karena terlalu banyak menghayal, tanpa disadari, Gakushuu telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

 _'Siap tidak siap aku harus menerima ini'._

Menghela nafas, ia segera membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

Saat membuka pintu, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Gakushuu adalah rumahnya terlihat begitu rapi. Rumahnya memang selalu rapi, tapi kali ini benar-benar rapi. Semua perabotan serta lantai benar-benar dilap sampai mengkilat, gorden dan taplak meja sudah diganti dengan yang lebih pas untuk acara malam ini. Semuanya sudah sempurna, kecuali dirinya.

Salah seorang pelayan datang dan berkata, "Tuan Muda telah ditunggu oleh Tuan Asano di ruang kerjanya".

Menghela nafas, Gakushuu segera pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya, berniat untuk membujuk ayahnya yang sudah tidak dilihat dirinya selama sebulan itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Semoga saja ayahnya mau mengerti.

.

.

.

Jam 7.

Bunyi dentangan dari jam kakek yang berasal dari ruang tamu, menyadarkan Gakushuu akan kenyataan bertemu calon istrinya.

Setelah berdebat alot dengan ayahnya, dan Gakushuu tidak dapat membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan telak. Alhasil, disinilah dirinya dengan mengenakan tuxedo dengan kemeja yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Bunyi deruman mobil yang diperkirakan mengangkut calon istrinya telah berhenti di depan rumahnya menkonkritkan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu calon istrinya.

Pintu depan sudah dibukakan oleh pelayan. Ayahnya juga turut ke depan guna menyambut tamu yang datang.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang langsung ditegur oleh suara wanita yang lebih tua lagi, Gakushuu tebak itu adalah ibunya sang gadis.

Lalu terdengar lagi suara ayahnya yang menyapa tamunya masuk. Gakushuu mengehela napas, sambil bergumam, "Inilah saatnya".

Saat tamu-tamu sudah masuk ke ruang tamu, Gakushuu melihat seorang gadis yang sudah lama ia tidak temui, "Nakamura?".

Sang gadis yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, "Asano-kun?".

Oke, oke.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Gakushuu mengetahui kalau gadis yang dijodohkan berasal dari keluarga Nakamura, tapi _Nakamura_ yang ini? Gadis yang diremehkan olehnya karena masuk ke kelas 3-E?

 _'Oh, astaga. Ternyata benar, dunia hanya selebar daun kelor',_ pikirnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Gakushuu baru merasa senang mengingat kalau dirinya dijodohkan dengan gadis bermarga Nakamura yang satu ini.

 _'Sepertinya ini akan menarik'._

TBC

 **Author's babbling:**

Halo semuanya. Bukannya nerusin yang ada malah bikin yang baru lagi. Bener bener dewa(?)

Baru pertama kali bikin fic yang crack-pair gini. Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu OOC ya. Kayaknya itu yang paling sulit dihindari deh. Pokoknya mohon bantuannya ya. Soalnya pair GakuRio ini pengen aku ulik(?) lebih dalem lagi.

Pengennya konflik yang meranah biru(?), bukan, konflik nya yang pake orang ketiga atau cuman konflik internal aja? Kasih tau lewat review atau PM aja yaa.

Jaa


End file.
